


Valentine's Curse

by Vampsquerade



Series: Apex Legends: Imagines [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: And doesn't know how to feel, Anita is in love, Elliot is gone for most of this, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Reader-Insert, Fluff, Gen, Octavio is a concerned friend, Reader is an Apex Legend, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tension, These dorks just want their friends to be happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampsquerade/pseuds/Vampsquerade
Summary: After winning the games of the day, the victorious trio goes off to a bar to celebrate. Anita feels a sensation and emotion she hadn't felt before, causing her to become a bit distressed. Octavio questions it and attempts to help her, but she refuses. The trio gets drunk enough to change their topic once again. Octavio takes this as an opportunity to call Elliott over, who becomes the one to egg her on and ask what's up. Anita gives in and spills the tea on who she's fallen in love with, and almost immediately regrets it.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Reader, Bangalore | Anita Williams/You
Series: Apex Legends: Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Valentine's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a mess I really can't finish anything. I've been playing too much Apex, aside from working, that I've got all these ideas but feel too afraid to even post a new work bc I can't even finish a chapter for the last one, and have abandoned that one for months bc hey, I'm lame and my brain really hates me. Writer's block works in mysterious ways. I'm going to be compiling a bunch of imagines into a series once I've posted enough of them. But I'm starting off this series with Bangalore. She's one of my favorite legends, and I just think she's real neat. You, are an Apex Legend (of course), having joined the games a year after they first began. Your legend name is Arctic, which is what the other legends refer to you as, and everything you do has to do with the cold. Your passive is Frozen Tracks, where within 20 meters of an enemy, your team's detection will be lowered. Your tactical is Igloo Barrier, when in need of a quick way to heal or resurrect fallen teammates, for 15 seconds a wall of ice provides protection from incoming attacks. Can be broken, and has a 20 second cool down. Your ultimate is Icicle Bomb. Similar to that of a nail bomb, enemy movement will trigger it, causing icicles to pierce and damage enemies, slowing them down for the same duration as an arc star.

After all the interviews and everything that usually comes after winning the games, the victorious trio was feeling exhausted. Elliott had suggested the they hit the local bar, and the other two didn't mind and decided to unwind with a few celebratory drinks.

Despite how much more please Anita was feeling earlier after a well-earned victory, there was a bit more on her mind. She was thinking about you. She had shot you straight in the head with a Kraber, and she didn't exactly know why it was suddenly starting to affect her. She was used to eliminating her friends and other teammates after the team rotations every game, so why was it different now? Taking a sip of whiskey, she let out a sigh.

Elliott, too distracted by impressing a few of his fans with his decoys, had possibly forgotten about his two friends and wanted to try and please his fans. However, Octavio was a bit different. 

Noticing her discontented expression, Octavio turned to her and raised a brow. "Hey, amiga, ¿que pasa?" He asked, putting his shot of tequila down onto the counter. Anita sighed once more, and stared at the orange alcoholic beverage in her cup. "It's nothing Octavio, not much for you to be worried about." She said. Her tone itself sounded unsure, and she just couldn't shake this feeling away.

"How is it not my problem? You're a good friend of mine, and I want to be able to check in on how you're feeling. I know you're a bit stone cold, but it's always fine to open up at least a little." Octavio insisted, the concern in his expression only growing further. Letting out a soft chuckle, she shook her head. "Maybe once I'm drunk enough, you can ask that again." Anita said, killing the whiskey in her glass. Putting his hands up and surrendering for now, he let out a laugh. "Alright, but don't expect me to forget what you said once we're all shitfaced amiga. Or at least, once you are." Looking over at him with a soft smile gracing her face. "Good luck, I don't crack easily." Anita winked. Octavio's face lit up, and he gave her a grin. "You really do love to tempt me with challenges huh? I dig that." He said, winking back.

The "challenge" these two decided to have was unofficially on, as they shared drinks with each other. A good hour and a bit too many drinks later, Anita was feeling a little more loose. Noticing her more relaxed posture, Octavio called Elliott over, hellbent on learning about why Anita was distressed.

Elliott came over, and whispered to him. "So uh, what did you need me for? I was enterai- entertain- showing off cool tricks to my fans here." Octavio rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Anita here has been feeling a bit distressed, so, I wanted to know what was up. We technically bet on this shit, so I wanna try and break her down to know why. I need your help compadre." 

"Well then, you've come to the right guy. I think I know exactly why she's a bit distressed." Elliot said, adding in a wink and finger guns for flair. Clearing his throat, Elliott put his arms around the two of them into a bit of a group hug. "Sooo, it's Valentine's Day, and the tree of us seem to be a bit lame and not have any like, dates or something. Any of us got a crush, or, something like that?" He asked.

Anita sighed and started smiling like a dope. "I think I might. I've never really felt it till now, but I've got a crush on one of our fellow legends." She said, looking down.

Elliott let out a gasp, but he obviously knew what was up. "Oh yeah? Who's the lucky person?" He prodded, letting go of the two. "Mmmm, someone who's a little icy. I think you can catch my drift." Anita said, looking over at Elliott. "Icy...icy icy icy...I'm a little lost. Who is it?" Octavio asked.

Anita laughed, and put her arms around the shoulders of her two friends. "Arctic. She's just, amazing. I felt real bad for taking her down with the Kraber at the end of the final round, and I felt a little too embarrassed to see her after we headed back to the apartments here." She said.

Octavio had a wild grin on his face, and he prepared to propose his new idea. "How about we text her? Bring her over here so you can tell her how you feel." He suggested. Anita grimaced, and she finally realized what she had done. Letting out a groan and putting a hand to her face, she shook her head. "Nah, better we don't do that and jeopardize our friendship." Anita said.

Hearing a 'yoink' come from the background, Anita turned in her stool. Elliott had already taken her phone and began contacting you, and she tried but failed to get it back. "No need to thank me Anita, she'll be here in a few. And you two can talk it out! I see this as an absolute win!" He exclaimed, patting her shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill you one of these days Elliott..." Anita sighed, putting her head on the counter. "Don't sweat it amiga. It's better that the two of you talk it out than bottle it in." Octavio reassured, also patting Anita's shoulder.

Within a few minutes, you came in through the door, and went over to greet the trio. "Um, you wanted to see me Anita..? I tried to get here as fast as I could, and see if you were doing okay. And, to see if these two weren't giving you any trouble." You said, crossing your arms and looking at the two troublemakers. "I'm fine, nothing to worry yourself to much about." Anita said, turning over to you.

"I mean, your texts did kinda say that you had to talk about something urgent." You said, tone concerned. "God, I really am gonna kill you Elliott..." Anita mumbled under her breath. Standing up, Anita stumbled over to you, nearly falling over once she reached you.

Catching her, you helped her stand steadily, keeping one of your hands on her waist. "Woah! Hey be careful! I hope you haven't drank too much, I wouldn't like to see you go down and get hurt." You said softly. "Speaking of down and hurt, I uh, I'm sorry for getting you in the head earlier. I really didn't want to be the one to have you go down. I'm usually used to having you on my team, so having to be the one to take you down after having had your back and get you back up during our matches together did have me a bit concerned about how you felt." She said, looking you in the eyes.

You felt your face getting hot, and you avoided her gaze. "It's fine Anita, don't worry about that. It was what you had to do to win. I- I didn't think it was much of a deal, and I wish it didn't make you feel bad. But I forgive you for it, I mean, when we first met we were on different teams. I remember you took me down the the Peacekeeper, and that one really hurt like a bitch if I'm going to be completely honest. So I can understand when you had to make the hit on me." You said, laughing shyly when recalling your first run in.

Anita couldn't help but smile, then she grew serious for a bit. "I, was also meaning to tell you something." She said, putting her hand on top of the hand you had on her waist.

Your palms got a bit sweaty, and you felt your entire body heat up. "Wh-What is it Anita?" You asked, looking up at her face.

Mustering up her confidence, she nodded to herself, "I have feelings for you. And, I want us to spend the rest of Valentine's Day together. And, hopefully be together afterwards, i-if that's fine with you."

You couldn't help the smile that graced your lips, and bringing your other hand up to her cheek, you laughed a bit at how suddenly shy she was. "Of course, I would love to be your valentine. And, your girlfriend after. I have feelings for you too." You said softly.

Anita grinned, and pulled you closer. "Oh you, c'mere. Let me give a last minute gift." You knew exactly where this was going, so you closed your eyes and leaned in.

She did the same, and feeling the sensation of her lips against yours, you practically melted against her and put your hands on both of her cheeks. The kiss was the sweetest kissed you've ever had, and you didn't feel like pulling away. But the lack of air was really getting to you, so you pulled away from the kiss. Hearing the cheers and whistles from Octavio and Elliott, you turned to them, laughing and shrugging them off to give your attention back to Anita.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Anita."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was long. Apologies for the length, I was really just feeling this imagine. Omg I feel like the next one I make in this series is going to be based off a dream I had. This is going to be a very fun series. I apologize also for the neglect of my other work, but one of the chapters is being held off because I don't know how some people would feel about smut so early on, so I'm making some more fluff! Anyways, aside from that, who's excited for season 5?! I'm ready for everybody to insta-lock Loba upon release, and see all the reworks and cool things coming to the game soon! I hope you all enjoyed this, and I will see you all in the next one! Time to go to bed cause it is 2am LOL


End file.
